


Order on The Court

by txmari



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Basketball, Angst and Drama, F/F, Highschool AU, Homophobic Language, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Lesbian
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28971882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/txmari/pseuds/txmari
Summary: Being called to Mr. Smith’s office was not what I expected to be doing on a Thursday evening, but after seeing that girl with the red scarf.. nothing was unexpected anymore.With secrets threatening to be revealed, basketball season approaching, and feelings developing for a girl who never bats an eye at her- outcast Annie Leonhart has a lot on her mind.enjoy <3
Relationships: Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Mikasa Ackerman/Annie Leonhart, Reiner Braun/Bertolt Hoover
Comments: 24
Kudos: 66





	1. Foul Shot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Annie Leonhart describes Trost High

I woke up in a cold sweat, jerking my comforter off of me. Light shone through a window to my right, creating dashes of color and patches of light across my body. The rising sun highlighted scattered cans and various homework sheets decorating the floor under me. I stretched and kicked the pillows I had been snuggling to the ground. Blinking away sleep I stood up and checked my phone. Same old, Same old. The Trost High Titans had won their football game last night. Thanks to scatterbrained quarterback Reiner Braun i’m sure it wasn't that big of a deal. As I scrolled down more all I saw was the same generic bullshit you would expect from a small town highschool. Why was I even following these idiots? It’s not like they even acknowledged me during school.

After getting bored of tapping aimlessly I crawled out of my room with a huff. I stumbled downstairs to the kitchen where I promptly attempted to make a bowl of cereal. As I poured the last of my milk, my phone suddenly started ringing, earning a string of foul language and a pool of milk (that was probably a bit too old) at my feet. Letting out a sigh I hung upshot the carton of milk into the trash can across the room. Not bothering to finish my breakfast and started to leave the house. 

Luckily I only lived a few blocks from Trost High. I grabbed a grey hoodie, my backpack and my bike and started on my way. Trost is not the nicest town, but what do you expect for a rural town with a population barely reaching 17,000? We have about everything the typical teenage rom-com could offer except the coming of age love story. Our streets are painted a gloomy gray-brown with wheat and corn fields stretching for miles. Anytime it wasn’t raining or foggy was a time to celebrate. Trost High had a variety of characters. I like to say you can collect them all like pokemon cards. There was the dimwit jocks, weird nerds (no i don’t want to play d&d with you and study calculus), you have the preppy girls, stoners, oddballs who still wear supreme and emoji shirts, our token lesbian ymir, we even had one goth person at one point. Though sadly she changed schools because Reiners dumbass kept embarrassing them. 

Then there is me. Not to be the typical “i'm not like other girls, girl” but I don’t really fit in anywhere, the dumb cliques with pre-established friendships leave a sour taste in my mouth. Sure I talk to people and everything, but it is usually only for group projects and the occasional new kid who doesn’t understand our little hierarchy. I do have one friend, if I can even call her that. Her name is Hitch and she sits next to me and math and occasionally hangs out with me out of school. In fact she had been the one to cause my cereal fiasco earlier this morning. I don’t know why she even bothers with me? I am not the most enthusiastic and positive person, and it’s not like she is getting benefits out of our relationship? Maybe it’s pity? Or maybe she gets some deranged pleasure from daily glares and backhanded remarks? Whatever. It isn't any of my business. She's quite easy to cheat off of and I definitely need that in geomatry this year. Well I do have one “secret”. I love basketball. Yeah, I know. You probably would not expect the 4’10 girl to be a basket- but when I am out there I am the best damn point guard in Trost. The only problem is I WILL NEVER try out. Too much drama and work, and I cannot stand anyone on the team. It's not like I would ever want to play for the school, basketball is basically just a hobby for me and I have no motivation to go beyond it.

Before I knew it I was at school. Pulling into the parking lot I found a bike rack and locked mine in. I looked at the ground, pulled my hoodie over my head, took a deep breath and plunged into the unknown. What happened next was insane. Joking. I walked to geometry like normal. My teacher Levi, who for some reason only wanted us to refer to him by his first name, acknowledged me with a nod and checked my name off for attendance. Hitch was already at her seat skimming through twitter. I dropped my backpack on the ground and sat down with a thump. Hitch looked up from a thread of users arguing about some irrelevant celebrity and met my eyes. 

“oh hey annie, good morning!”

she said with a chuckle. Her grey hair was tied in a messy bun with a pink butterfly clip, and she wore natural and light makeup. 

“hey hitch”

I said in a melancholy voice, not even taking the care to look up at her.  
Hitch began to open her mouth, but before any words came out the all-too-familiar sound of our school bell rang out. As the morning announcements drawled on Levi picked up his phone off his desk and answered a call. He nodded with a bored expression on his face and eventually sat the phone back down. He called out to me.

“annie, hitch, they want you in the front office” he huffed.


	2. Tip Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Annie Leonhart runs into trouble (in more ways than one)

Lovely. Just lovely. I now found myself walking the halls of Trost High to Mr. Smith’s office. Many thoughts began to rush through my head. Why was I being called to the front office? I couldn’t think of any awful things I had done recently. Sure I skipped every one in a while, but I got passing grades and I paid some attention in class. And why was Hitch with me? If I'm being honest Hitch is a bit of a prep herself, she gets straight A’s and her and her boyfriend Marlow were a “lovely” couple. Shaking these thoughts out of my mind I looked around. The grey brick walls were covered in many posters and papers promoting clubs and sports. There was a sign up for a drama club, mathletes club, fishing group, and even a little GSA. I had to roll my eyes. Hitch was still looking down at her phone, now scrolling nonchalantly through tumblr. 

“hey hitch i'm going to head to the bathroom for a second, can you just wait for a bit?”  
Hitch nodded and leaned against a set of lockers to our left. I walked up to a bathroom a few feet away. Turning into the bathroom I was greeted with an interesting sight. I had a habit of looking down while I walked and at the sound of a bang on a stall door and the squeak of sneakers on the ground I perked up. In the girls bathroom of hallway 4A was Trost’s honorary lesbian. Ymir precariously leaning on one of the stall doors with a look of dismay on her face. When she met my eyes her eyes narrowed and she glared at me. 

“oh, uh, hey Ymir? what’s up?” I mumbled.  
“I'm using the bathroom,” she replied sharply, still blocking one of the two stalls.  
“well ok? I’m just going to go over here then..”

I walked past Ymir. Her eyes followed me as I walked to the corner with the second stall. Nothing weird happened for a few seconds until I started to close the door. I heard a loud bang and Ymir whisper a few cusses. I jumped and looked out of the stall. See, there is something you need to know about Ymir. It’s kind of a known fact at our school that girls come to her when they are well… questioning. Everyone knew that, but when I looked at the commotion and saw lead cheerleader, queen of the school, and quarterback Reiner Braun’s supposed girlfriend, Historia Reiss laying on the bathroom floor rubbing her head in pain. 

My jaw dropped and Ymir snapped her head around to look at me. Historia looked terrified, the poor girl would be humiliated if anyone found out about this. The usually proud and spunky girl looked like a scared puppy sitting on the cold hard floor. Ymir however looked furious. 

“uhh i’m just going to leave?” I said uncertainty and started to turn to leave the bathroom.  
Ymir grabbed my shoulder and turned me around,  
“You didn't see ANYTHING” she snarled.  
When I didn’t respond her eyes softened slightly and said quietly under her breath

“Please?”

It wasn’t like I was going to say anything, I wouldn't gain anything from starting drama and even though I could barely stand them, I had nothing personal against Historia or Ymir. Ymir was the starting center for the Trost High Titans basketball team and I wouldn’t want her to get caught up in anything more than she already is. Historia was such a figure at our school it would ruin her if this got out. She was one of the only “popular” people who didn’t visibly show her disgust and hate for everyone lesser than her. And it was odd that Ymir seemed to somewhat care about the girl, unlike the rest of her little experiments.

I left the bathroom and walked back up to Hitch. With some exchanged shrugs we continued on our way. The thumps of our feet echoed across the vacant hallway as we neared the front office of the school. I cautiously opened the front door. 

Mr. Smith was the principal of Trost High. He was the definition of the history teacher every freshman girl had a crush on. He was an intimidating man, but he meant well. He was sitting at the front desk that took up the back corner of the office. The walls were adorned with plaques, awards, and little figures that could have easily been picked up at the local goodwill. Usually I could stare at the puzzling walls forever but something else caught my attention.

In front of Mr. Smith’s desk sat a girl in a chair. The moment I saw her I think my heart stopped. She was ethereal. Her silky black hair framed her face in a bob cut, and when she turned to look at me and Hitch her eyes were dark, but not in a bad way. Her eyes were soft but sharp and looked like they were filled with secrets. She had a small scar that reached from her ear to her cheek, and when she noticed it was exposed she quickly untucked her hair from behind her ear. She moved quickly and with suspicion but still in a graceful way. When she saw me her eyes slightly narrowed and she scrunched her brow in confusion. All of the little things about her intrigued me, more than anyone I had ever met before. But the most notable thing of all about her was the crimson red scarf she wrapped around her neck.

Mr. Smith turned to look at me and Hitch. He smiled,

“Hello girls! Mikasa Ackerman is our newest transfer student. I figured you two would be perfect to show her around?”


	3. Hook Shot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Annie lets down her guard and Mikasa tours the school

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ty for the kudos everyone! <3 jan. 2021

“Hello girls! Mikasa Ackerman is our newest transfer student. I figured you two would be perfect to show her around?”

Why me. Are you kidding me? I mean, I understand Hitch, she's a total sucker. She can make friends with anyone, heck she did with me. But me? 

Once again snapping out of my thoughts, I looked around. Holy shit.

She was staring straight at me.

Those eyes cut right through me, her eyes were narrowed and her lip was lifted up in the slightest scowl. She looked at me with a gaze I could only describe as disdain. She looked like a predator sizing up her prey. Hitch nudged my shoulder.

“Mr. Smith is talking to you” she mumbled My eyes snapped back up to meet him.

“Annie, can you stay back here for a bit? I have to ask you something” 

“Oh, Of course”  
I nodded and walked over to his desk. Mikasa stood up and walked over to Hitch and dang she was tall! I have always been a bit short, ok scratch that- i’m short. Mikasa carried herself with such an air of mystery that it felt like she towered over me. They left the room and the door shut with a bang, but not before Hitch turned around and threw up a peace sign. I grumbled and looked back at the man at the desk.

“I'm sure you are wondering why I chose you to show that girl around, Hitch came by afterschool to drop off some textbooks while Mikasa was enrolling, she claims you and her would love to show her around.”

“Hitch you little!-” I spat

“Well hurry! They aren’t going to wait for you outside of the office forever!” he interrupted with a chuckle

I forced a smile and walked outside, Hitch was waiting with her hands on her hips and mikasa stood next to her. I walked up besides them. Hitch put on her friendly face and got to work. She grabbed Mikasa’s arm earning her a little gasp. I rolled my eyes and looked back down at the ground. Hitch showed Mikasa around, telling her about what kids to avoid and what classes were the easiest. Hitch was informing her about why the football team was so amazing when Mikasa suddenly stopped. “My cousin is on the football team. He goes here. His name is Eren.” It took a lot for me not to laugh at that moment. Everyone at Trost knew Eren. He was famous for being cut from the football team 3 years in a row, he also had the biggest ego of any teenage boy i’d ever met. Not to mention he fought (and lost) against his archrival Jean during a pep rally a year ago. You should have seen his face when he lost, he wouldn’t show his face for a week. 

Hitch must’ve realized the same thing because she covered her mouth in shock and looked at me with her eyebrows raised. She turned back to face Mikasa, her fake smile still plastered on her face.

“So do you play any sports?” she questioned earnestly

“I play basketball.” she shrugged.

“Oh.My.Goodness! We have a basketball team here! Tryouts are in a few days! You HAVE to try out!” She exclaimed

“Oh I suppose I will..” Mikasa mumbled under her breath. Hitch only responded with a grin, Mikasa looked over at me, she was really pretty. The way her dark hair framed her face, and her sharp eyes and cheekbones made her glow in the grubby hallway. I felt my face heat up a bit from her gaze. Before anyone could say anything the familiar ring and echo of passing bell reverberated through the hallway. In a blink the hall was flooded with kids, walking from class to class. Some bald guy held a small speaker and a bag of doritos and was blasting music from a few classrooms down. 

“What is your next class Mikasa?” Hitch tilted her head

Mikasa looked up in thought, after a minute she looked back at Hitch.

“Physical Education and Athletics” 

I interjected,

“We just call that PE, I have it too, i’ll walk with you there” 

I’m not sure what demon possessed me to say that, there was nothing I wanted to do less than walk Mikasa to the school gym, especially after I remembered both Eren and Jean shared that class with me. I’m not sure my heart and brain could take it. I might as well pass out now. I beckoned her to follow me and we started on our way to the gym. She followed in my shadow, trailing my awkwardly like a lost little kid in a mall. 

“You know you can walk next to me right? I don’t bite” I said softly.

Without saying a word she moved up next to me.

“I’m not sure what Hitch told you, honestly I wasn’t paying any attention to you two, but if you want any actual tips about surviving this hellhole just come to me k?” I said under my breath

Mikasa’s eyes softened a bit,

“I thought you didn’t like anyone” she said as a beginning of a sly smirk crossed her face.

So the mystery girl actually shows emotion? I felt my heart beat quicken but before I could think we rounded the corner of the hallway. In front of us were the gaping gym doors. If there was one thing Trost High didn’t underperform on it was their gym. Before I even walked in a wave of dread washed over me. I remembered Coach Pixis’s last booming words as we were dismissed last class,

“Next class we will be starting the basketball unit! Prepare to have your team of three in mind for our first little game!”

My heart dropped, for the first time I was nervous, usually I would slack and do bare minimum to pass participation credit but with Mikasa watching I suddenly felt different. My stomach did a flip. With Mikasa, Eren, and Jean, today’s class will definitely be something. 

I opened the gym doors, Mikasa in tow.


	4. slam dunk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Annie and Mikasa learn something about each other

I've always hated PE.

Honestly who likes PE except for tryhard little boys? Maybe it’s just me but a room full of sweaty teenagers, bitchy drama, and shattered dreams isn’t my favorite place to be. Well I might have over exaggerated but the point still stands. Whenever I leave Levi’s class I'm filled with existential dread. I felt my mouth form into a scowl as I opened the gym doors. Inside me and Mikasa are face to face with my worst nightmare, quite literally. Dimwit Eren seemed to be in some sort of a pushup competition, his face red with embarrassment and concentration. His hair was already slick with sweat and the class hadn’t even started yet! Jean was leaning over him, mocking him with a smirk slowly spreading across his face.

“SHUT UP HORSEFACE” he spat.

The energy to scream at the boy next to him must've driven Eren over the edge because he fell flat on his chest. Rightfully earning a cackle from Jean. Someday I was going to show these idiots up. The gym was filled with many boys and girls. Most of which I didn’t recognise. Of course I knew Eren and Jean, but I also recognized the bald kid with the speaker and one of Eren’s friends Armin. I’m not sure why he was even taking this class, the blonde boy was the textbook definition of a geek. He always stayed after class to talk to teachers, and his wardrobe consisted solely of star wars tees and shirts with oddly specific ocean facts on them. He did not fit the typical PE persona, or maybe he was only taking it to get the credit, like I was.

“Is that Armin Arlert over by the bleachers” Mikasa questioned

“Oh, yeah it is, do you know him?”

“He hung out with me and Eren when I visited him, All three of us have been close for a while”

I’m not sure why, but I felt a bit jealous. Before I could dwell on that Coach Pixis called everyone to the center of the gym. 

“Hello students! Today we will be starting the basketball unit-” I felt myself tense up, and Mikasa looked over at me questioningly. “As I told you last class, we will be getting into groups of three to practice playing” he boomed. When he finished we all started to dismiss ourselves, friends walking to friends. But from over my shoulder I heard a voice grumble, “Oh and Eren and Jean- you two go together” he gestured to Armin with a look of distaste, “Partner with him, or something I don’t care!” his voice trailed off. 

They were at each other’s throats the moment the words left his mouth. Jean frowned in disgust and Eren had the nastiest side-eye. Poor Armin stood in the middle of the bickering boys with a concerned expression on his face. He forced a smile and dragged Jean and Eren away to prepare for the games. I started to worry? I hate group projects, usually I would slack off and do the bare minimum, kick the kickball just enough, throw the dodgeball only when it came to me, try not to stand out, and NEVER win at basketball. But now Mikasa was here, and I wanted to prove myself, I wanted to wipe that smug smirk off her face. I should ask to partner up with that speaker kid and the girl he’s talking to. Before I could say anything

“Do you want to be my partner?” Mikasa asked

“What? Why me?”

“Well Armin and Eren are” she gestured over to them, “taken”  
And under her breath I thought I heard her say something else, but i’m not sure.

By the time we had finished everyone had gathered together on the sidelines, give or take a few people. Since we didn’t have enough people in our group, Pixis told a boy named Marlowe, who I recognized as Hitch’s boyfriend, to join our group. Despite me hanging out with Hitch countless times, and Marlowe being a velcro boyfriend, I had never actually talked to him. We exchanged some small talk, mainly about Hitch, while Mikasa squinted her eyes and watched us standoffishly. First came the teams of Jean, Eren, and Armin vs. The speaker kid, his friend, and a girl I didn’t recognize. I learned their names were Connie and Sasha and they were both idiots. Pixis called them to the court and they did rock paper scissors for the first ball. The girl named Sasha won which in turn made Eren stomp off and pout like a petty toddler. Sasha whooped in victory and high fived Connie who responded in some outdated meme. I physically recoiled and gagged. Mikasa softly chuckled under her breath. 

Connie dribbled the ball down the court and Sasha ran under the left side of the basket. Under the hoop Jean and Eren were shoving each other back and forth. 

“Eren! Jean! You are supposed to guard the other team!” Armin cried,

Before Eren and Jean could break up, Connie passed the ball and the other girl made a layup from below. The game continued for about 10 more minutes. Connie’s team ended up winning, though I doubt it was from skill alone. The game was practically 5v1. Jean and Eren bickered the whole time, always leaving someone open for a shot. Even near the end where they started to work together, they were too far behind and neither of them would pass to anyone. Armin was having the workout of his life. After each play he would lean over, hands on his knees, panting heavily. Mikasa studied them from the sidelines, scoffing,laughing, and rolling her eyes at whatever scheme the 6 of them would pull. At one point Sasha begged for a timeout just for her to run and go buy potato chips for her team from the vending machine outside of the gym (though she eat %99 percent of them) 

Marlowe and I were watching Jean and Eren rub their heads after they collided with each other attempting to grab the basketball when Coach Pixis blew his sharp pitchy whistle.

“OK KIDS TIMES UP!” he then proceeded to verbally abuse each and every one of the players individually, and threaten to kick them out of the class if they didn’t give it their all. He stormed off mumbling something about “back in my day”. He pivoted back around and walked up to Connie, Sasha, and the girl who’s name I had yet to learn. 

“Winners..” he said sourly “you wimps will be up against those guys who are sitting on the bleachers back there” he pointed to me, Mikasa, and Marlowe. 

Mikasa grabbed my shoulders and turned me to face her. A chill ran up my spine and my face reddened.

A new emotion was in her dark eyes- determination.

“Let’s do this Annie”


	5. Tunnel Vision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Annie faces her fears (well one of them)

“Let’s do this Annie” Mikasa spoke, her voice laced with determination. Her eyes shone with a newfound thirst for victory and she looked like nothing would stop her. She wouldn’t stop until she got what she wanted. She was so passionate and filled with energy, that just those three words were enough to motivate me. Her resolve was contagious. 

cute

Nope. I did not just think that. I’m just going to push that thought to the back of my brain. Nope. Nope. Nope. Oh no she’s looking at me. Mikasa looked at me with a confused expression, her eyebrows knotted and her eager face falling every second I didn’t respond.

“Come on! He called us out there,” She rolled her eyes and reached out her arm and…

Poked me in the shoulder. Mikasa rolled her eyes when I tensed up. Pixis was already on the court tapping his foot on the floor with his arms crossed while Marlowe stood across from him, nervously fidgeting his fingers. I followed Mikasa out on the court. The energy was tense. The other team was nowhere near a threat but yet I felt my legs shake. Mikasa’s gaze bore into my back. She was trying to challenge me, but I had no reason to show off like that. Where had the short-worded stiff girl from an hour ago gone. Why had she even opened up at all, and especially in this rivalry-like way? 

Words caught in my throat, but I couldn’t speak and I wasn’t even sure what to say and to who. From behind me, Mikasa tapped my shoulder. She beckoned me over to her and she leaned down and whispered in my ear.

“You are going to take it down the court, do anything to get it to me and I'll shoot” she whispered the last word sharply, my thoughts jumbled in my brain and my heart running on overdrive as her warm breath exhaled against my neck. I blinked slowly taking in what she had just said. Who was she to take control like this. I could just as easily score without her. I didn’t need her and I didn’t want her. But, doing this by myself and showing all of that effort was just asking for problems. I supposed it would just be better to go along with Mikasa’s orders and mess up every once and awhile. I shrugged and walked over to a furious Coach Pixis. If he was a cartoon character he would definitely have smoke emerging from his ears.

After ignoring Pixis’ disdainful screaming about how his dead grandma could’ve gotten over here faster we stepped over to half court. We split up at the half court, Mikasa volunteered herself to jump ball against Sasha from the other team. When no one argued she crouched in the middle ready to spring up and assure our team victory. The moment Pixis’ whistle cut through the air the essence of the court shifted. Everyone seemed to tense up, and Mikasa and that girl Sasha were out for blood. That ball held above them by Coach Pixis was worth more than their lives in that very moment. 

“3.. 2.. 1..” he counted

Then he launched the ball in the air. 

Like a panther, Mikasa lept. Her silky black hair down and wind-tossed. Her athletic strength was nothing to underestimate and I found myself gaping at the sight. Sasha jumped high, but Mikasa was higher. Her strength was alien. Her eyes glinted in success and she swatted the ball…

Straight into my arms. I caught the ball and my vision blurred. I froze like a deer in headlights. My heart threatened to leap out of my chest. Mikasa looked over her shoulder at my quizzically, she seemed doubtful? Concerned maybe? I doubt it. The ball in my hands felt heavy and for the first time I didn’t know what to do. Usually I could dribble and pass fine, not caring about my class’s eyes on my. But now Mikasa’s gaze bore into my back and my chest fluttered. Unbeknownst to me Connie was running straight at me. 

Swiftly snatching the ball out of my hands and sticking out his tongue he pressed on down the court, he went in for a shot but the moment the ball left his hands Mikasa was there, like a dark flash. She was so quick, snatching the ball from his grasp and sprinting back down the court. She was equally as fast when she scored a flawless layout under the basket earning a reward of “oohs'' and “ahh”s from the spectators. Before long the ball was back in my hands, she had seemed to give me a second chance- or the dimwit Marlowe was nowhere near open. I snapped out of the daze and drippled cautiously up to the key. Mikasa was open on my left and after I passed the ball she scored a neat 2-point shot. The game continued on, Sasha’s team would score every once in a while but Mikasa was the crown jewel. Every cut, dribble, and shot was clean and pristine. She was an amazing wing player. She had seemed to transfer her mystery and elegance onto the court. But something in my heart stirred. Every shot she made started pissing me off more and more. Every clap from the crowd made my brow furrow. So when Connie once again attempted to steal the ball, I couldn’t take it anymore

I snapped.

I felt energy flow through me and I sprinted down the court in pursuit. My short legs taking the biggest strides possible and slowly gaining on the clumsy boy. When he looked back and saw me tailing him, and catching up at that- he let out a loud gasp and stumbled losing control of the ball. I launched myself at it like a pistol. This was my chance. The cheering crowd fueled me but the feeling of everyone’s eyes on me, especially Mikasa, created a pit in my stomach. I could already hear the whispers from everyone in the crowd. I had exposed my cover. But this ball was mine. I jumped for it, feeling the soft leather under my fingertips. Taking one strong dribble.. It was mine. I left Connie in my dust barreling forward with the precious basketball under my control. The feeling of wind hitting my face and the familiar ache in my legs sent a chill down my spine. I was ready. When I got back down the court I paid no attention to the other players, lost in a sense of tunnel vision and determination. When Sasha ran at me I crossed the ball in front of her, earning a roar from the cheering crowd as she fell back on her butt. Is this what recognition felt like? To be appreciated and wanted? In these seconds I felt free. I was free from worry, from the glares of my peers, free from the judgement of this wretched school. It was just me and the basketball, I remembered why I loved the sport so much.

I took one strong dribble back and shot an impressive jumpshot. The ball sailed gloriously through the net. Adding another two points to our team’s total. Unknowingly I felt the beginnings of a smile cross my face. I closed my eyes in victory and pumped my fist into the air. I heard someone try to get my attention behind me. I turned around and was faced with her. 

In those dark eyes I sensed something more. Was that admiration? 

“Annie that was fucking amazing” Mikasa exclaimed. She bumped my raised fist with her own. And she smiled. Her smile was gorgeous. It illuminated her whole face. 

“Your smile is gorgeous” I faintly whispered, trailing off

“Huh?” 

“Nothing” I said abrubtly, but I could see Mikasa’s cheeks turning the slightest shade of pink. Or maybe I was just imagining it in the glory of this moment. The girl with the red scarf was always so firm and collected, but when she said these next few words, I heard her stammer.

“Annie, can I have your number? For school and stuff?” she spoke quickly   
“Oh and You are trying out for basketball with me this year” she smirked.


	6. Rebound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Annie’s problems are confronted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry about the delayed upload and shorter chapter :/ i’ve been busy with midterms and i’m kind of stuck on where i want the story to go! thanks for all the support!! i love you all <3

My number? I wondered. Why would she want my number? I’m not a total idiot I know this would be seen as her liking me. But Mikasa doesn’t like me like that. If anything we are just people who were in the same place at the same time. She probably doesn’t even like girls. I’m probably overthinking all of this and if she wants my number for the basketball team- THE BASKETBALL TEAM. Oh no. Now that everyone knew about this i was bound to get more attention, and with that more pointed stars and whispers under passing breath. I don’t think I could stand dumbass sports boys trying to act all buddy-buddy with me. But Mikasa wants me to join..

“Annie?” Mikasa asked, she looked slightly crestfallen, her excited expression now replaced with the placid one she carried all the time.

“Huh? Oh um yeah, It’s 1-652-089-700” I tried to shrug my rising excitement off but watching Mikasa put my name in her contacts with a purple star next to my name made my face heat up. 

“Thanks” Mikasa said promptly

Huh I suppose she’s back to her mysterious abrupt persona. I guess I should appreciate she was even showing emotion a bit earlier. Her personality change should’ve left me sad but the flutter of my heart occupied my mind and all I could think about was her.

Did I like her? I mean I was no stranger to liking people, even girls for that matter. But It was still relatively foreign for me. I remember the first time I liked someone like her. In 7th grade I had the hugest crush on Isabel. I thought her quirky personality and status as the basketball team captain were amazing. But looking back I didn’t like her for anything more than that. It was a harmless girly crush but when I mustered up my courage to tell her how I felt, my message was intercepted.

I can still picture Isabel holding up my “love letter” in the hall during a passing period. Her smirk was deadly. She looked to me and then the letter and scoffed with disdain. Her curled ginger hair bounced off her shoulders and her skin was glowing. She promptly ripped the envelope, taking the letter out. She held it like it was the most unbearable trash. My heart had already sunken low, everyone walking in the hallway had stopped and formed a circle around us. I heard whispers, gasps, and laughs all around me. When I looked around all I saw was hostile eyes, staring me down like I was polluting the hallway. Isabel began to unfold the letter and I jumped at her. I leapt forward flailing my arms in a false hope that I could grab the scared letter in her grubby hands. She swiftly dodged my attempt and pushed me to the ground with a cackle. In those moments she turned from an angel to the spawn of the devil. 

“Now let’s see what we have here!” she put on a fake smile and clapped her hands together. Though it was a simple white envelope, with a simpler white letter, the advancing crowd had already assumed the context of it. When she started reading it my heart stopped, tears threatened to spill, and I hadn’t cried in years. She cleared her throat mockingly.

“Isabel, I wrote you this letter to tell you something…”   
It hurt really, I felt like my heart was being slowly pulled apart. I should break but it kept stretching causing a growing pain in my chest that would never cease to ache. Just watching Isabel read my lovestruck words hurt, but what came after stung my young heart.

Isabel finished the letter and looked at me. Her gaze was dark and her eyes clouded.She looked absolutely furious and disgusted. Her arm that wasn't holding the letter was clenched into a tight fist, and her body was shaking in subdued fury. She took a step toward me sitting on the ground. She stuck a finger out at me and spoke, her voice cold with disdain.   
“Do you think I’M gay?” she said the last word bitterly “I have a boyfriend, and I don’t associate with...lesbians. Fuck off dyke” she snarled. 

My world slowed down, and then it stopped. It was like I paused time. Reversing and replaying those last words over and over again. I don’t think I ever really recovered, from that point no one would meet my eyes. Eventually Isabel moved schools and the prejudice toned down a bit. But the looks and memories never truly faded.   
I walked out of the gum, luckily PE was my second-to-last class of the day and after practically sleeping through biology I was free. 

I sat in my desk in biology with my head down, desperately trying to block out the sounds of arguments and chemical equations. But while I wished for headspace I was only greeted with thoughts of Mikasa. I had known her for less than a day but all I could think about was her, and while I had just contemplated whether or not she might like me I was now coming to the conclusion thatI might like her.

Before I could confirm anything the shrill bell rang dismissing me for the day.  
Did I like Mikasa?


	7. Inside Information

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Annie learns a few secrets and faces doom.

Looking up from my arms with a yawn I stood up. By the time I had stretched most people had already left the classroom. Waving goodbye to my biology teacher Hange who was lounging with their legs up on the desk, I stepped out into the hallway and was immediately flooded with other kids running back and forth. As I plunged into the mass of people and pushed my way through I felt a tap on my shoulder, and I turned my head around to see hitch grinning at me. She ushered me down a hallway where it was less busy. She shoved her phone in my face. A twitter page titled @TrostHighTweets was pulled up. I grimaced, this specific account was infamous in Trost. Some anonymous user posted only the pettiest drama . The page was cluttered with rumours, some a bit a stretch and some undoubtedly true. I was expecting the usual “Porco slept with cheerleader #76” or “Mr.Smith and Levi are definitely seeing each other” or maybe even the occasional “Annie tried to kiss my girlfriend” coming back to bite me in the butt. But what I saw was incredibly new. 

It was a picture of me rushing down the court at lightning speed, accompanied by a photo of my breaking Sasha's ankles. I had to admit they were great photos but a rush of dread went through me when I realized the caption and the implication for this post. The post was titled “First she assaults the basketball team captain and now she's on her way to take her place?” The post already had 20 retweets and hundreds of likes. 

My heart sank, I had already been expecting this to happen, and it wasn’t like the basketball problem was the worst thing that could happen to me. But the impending doom of it all was finally starting to sink in. My whole identity shattered. Just when I thought I was safe hiding under everyone else, concealing myself from my past and hiding my secrets. That damned girl with the red scarf had to come and tear me apart.

Hitch was waiting for my reaction and my face must’ve said something to her as she reached out and patted me on the back. Most of the time I couldn’t stand Hitch but she was always there for me and she never treated me any different. 

“I didn’t want to tell you, but I figured this was probably the best time for you to figure out, well before this pointless drama gets worse or blows over”

“ It’s not POINTLESS DRAMA, this meant a lot to me ok?” I growled, my voice sharp

Hitch backed off. Maybe I had overreacted, but after everything with Isabel my life had been torn to pieces. We merged with the main hallway again and walked out of the school. She gave a small wave farewell and bounded over to her car. We went our separate ways. Walking along the pavement to the bike racks was uninteresting, I kicked a few pebbles and daydreamed like usual. Once again all I could think about was Mikasa. I winced at myself- is this what my loner wolf personality had gotten me ? I was fawning over a girl who didn’t bat an eye at me and sooner or later would learn all about my pathetic past.

I approached the bike rack expecting it to be solemn as per usual. My little grey bike would usually be the only inhabitant of the rusty bike rack, though it wasn’t too uncommon for a few people to hang out after school. Truthfully it was a miracle my bike hadn’t been stolen yet.

Someone else was lounging on the rack. Ymir’s athletic body was draped over the metal rack basking in the sunlight like a snake. When I got closer I saw Historia beside her, her eyes dashing back and forth to assure nobody saw them together. Her eyes widened when she caught sight of me walking toward them. When I completely ignored her she seemed to calm down a bit but I didn’t stop approaching her. I unlocked my bike and removed it from the rack. I heard Ymir move behind me.

“Nice basketball skills Annie, you should join the team” she cackled and slapped me on the back.

I grunted in response, Ymir perked up and Historia tried to shush her. Then I remembered she had only moved here a year ago. Most likely not long enough to learn about my “shaky” past. 

“Oh and what’s that about you and the old team captain- you know I love myself some drama!” She wiggled her fingers and smirked at me. 

“Oh fuck off Ymir, I should be asking about your “girlfriend” and Reiner? Aren’t they supposed to be dating?”  
I was expecting Ymir to punch me, spit on me, storm away like a prepubescent teen, anything but start to laugh loudly. She started cackling- putting her hands on her knees and doubling over. Even Historia started to chuckle.   
“What?” my eyes narrowed  
Historia squeaked, “Um Reiner… he’s gay”  
“Oh”  
How was I supposed to know that and is she even telling the truth?? Not to be judgemental, but Reiner was the star quarterback and the biggest ladies man in Trost. His grin made most girls fall to their knees. And though I never got the hype he was definitely a good leader- on and off the field.

Well maybe not off the field. Reiner was a huge lightweight- very ironic considering he held most big parties at our school- and trust me there wasn’t a lot. Or maybe I just never got invited. 

“Yeah it’s a long story” Historia laughed awkwardly 

Ymir jumped off the bike rack and grabbed her shoulders from behind.

“TELL HER! TELL HER! TELL HER” she chanted

“Ymir shush, you’re drawing attention to us- but yes i’ll tell you- if you want to know.” 

I nodded and Historia exhaled slowly.

“It was at one of his parties, Reiner was being his usual drunk self and when one of his friends from soccer suggested we play 7 minutes in heaven he obliged. It seemed normal at first and I wasn’t paying any attention until it was my turn. Me and Reiner were in the closet (quite literally) and he starting telling me everything, which to his advantage was better than him kissing me or anything” she made a gagging noise

“He stopped talking to me and grabbed my hand, he asked if he could tell me a secret and I said yes. He told me he was dating one of the boys out there. I assumed it was a joke but he was uncomfortably close with that tall soccer boy from earlier. When I didn’t respond in a grosser out way he told me the only reason he told me was because he had overheard Ymir talking about me”

Ymir slumped over nervously, I assumed she wasn’t supposed to talk about Historia.

“It was just Bert! I was just bragging and I didn't say anything bad!” 

Historia cleared her throat and kept talking

“Basically we decided to keep it a secret between us, and well now you and Ymir. Her friend Bertholdt gets her all the “underground” information” she made air quotes and rolled her eyes

I felt a vibration in my back pocket. A new notification on my phone- a text with the words…

“tryouts tomorrow?”


	8. of mice and men

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Annie bikes alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOSH - you guys are not ready for these next three chapters. I have it all planned out so just stick in for the ride!! thank you for all the support and comments <3

The cold wind bit at my face as I peddled home. A light drizzle of rain had begun as I left the school, it was pelting my face- but I enjoyed the feeling. After everything had escalated today the cleansing feeling of rain pattering on my body calmed me. I passed a row of corn stalks and skidded my bike to a halt. I felt for a familiar gap in the thickness of the stalks and pushed through. I dragged the now damp bike through the vegetation and out the other side. This shortcut has saved my life many times. A small field mouse darted away from the front wheel of the bike as it cascaded through the undergrowth. With a squeak it rushed back into the roots of the corn plants. 

I wondered what the little brown mouse was doing. It knew it was too small and weak to face the threat of me and my bike. But it squeaked as if to challenge me and from the safety of the field I spied it’s eyes glaring back at me. The mouse had run away at first, tail tucked. But when it gained its courage it came back, fur bristled to face me and regain its dignity.

Maybe I could be like the mouse. It’s beady amber eyes shone with prowess and determination, it didn’t back down from its fears- it faced them head on. But even if I could be the mouse the people around me were all sleek apex cats. And no matter what I knew I would have to fight tooth and nail for my dignity. For now I'm safer slinking around in the shadows

I pushed my bike over the curb on the other side of the corn field. The rain had stopped and the clouded sky had begun to clear. From the cracks and crevices in the cloudy fleece of the sky poked the sun, fighting against the gloomy weather of Trost.

I hopped on the bike and peddled down a back alley to reach my apartment complex. It was a homey little building, spacious enough for one teenage girl and her father who came and went whenever he wasn’t fighting off a hangover. As for her family they were never in touch. After middle school her parents fell out and she was ripped away from the comfortable reality of family holidays and gatherings. Her dad came when he pleased, to him Annie was a liability. But he had taught her how to survive and how to keep your head above the water when you felt like sinking- he even paid the bills. It was the least he could do.

I parked the bike and unlocked the front door. The small two-bedroom apartment looked straight out of a 90s horror movie. It had a small upstairs section where I slept and the ground floor had a tiny kitchen, extra bedroom, and a bigger room I used to store things and watch TV. Whenever I was with Hitch we didn’t stay around my apartment complex. The area wasn’t nicest and even though I never properly explained it to her, Hitch understood my situation. I had already fought off my fair share ofpedophiles, druggies , and pawn masters looking to score a few bucks from unsuspecting little girls. They all took back their motives after they were kicked square in their “private areas” or sprayed with mace. 

As I threw myself on the couch and began to doze off I realized I never responded to Mikasa. Not like she cared for my attention anyways. I pulled out my phone and looked over her message. 

“tryouts tomorrow?”

Had the date really crept up on me that fast? It was just earlier this morning that Hitch mentioned the idea. The conditioning period had already passed- and the cuts were tomorrow. With everything crowding my mind I needed a break. I felt a burst adrenaline course through my veins and I stood up. I put in my headphones and I threw all of my homework on the kitchen floor. By the sound it made- something had definitely broken. But that wasn’t a care of mine because in a flash I was back on my bike pedaling as far as I could go. There was a special place in my mind. I had to get there. 

My legs had started to ache and my side cramped as I made my way into the main street of Trost. It wasn’t a big city, it was comfortable. Small diners, pawn shops, gas stations, and even a community library lined the street. I biked up on the sidewalk. I heard a bell ring to my left. I turned my head and saw a young girl walk out of a family diner.

“Annie? Is that you? Look at us we are famous!” She laughed, throwing her hands in the air dramatically.

It was Sasha-the girl I had humiliated- her soft eyes and goofy grin made her look angelic in the sunset evening. She was holding three baguettes of bread in her hands. The more I looked I noticed she had crumbs all over her face and her brown hair was pulled into a messy ponytail to match. I waved to her and she waved back. We exchanged a few short words and I biked away. The sun had started to creep down on the horizon, shops began to shut their blinds and little kids left the streets clutching their mother’s hands. But I peddled on. I had a destination to reach. The sky had become a molted mess of colors above. Dashes of pink, orange, and purple painted the stars. It was beautiful, and such a contrast from the somber greys of the day. It was silent except for the mumble of the sea and my tires on the pavement of the sidewalk. I had reached my destination. 

The ocean that separated the city of Trost from the rest of the world stretched out in front of me. The beach was open, it was empty, and it was free. The quiet lap of the water crashing on the shore was calming and peaceful. The sun was dipping down on the horizon and the eye-catching sky had been replaced with sprinkles of stars in the darkness. I walked down to the ocean. There was a small rocky hill that looked over the sparkling waves. I slowly climbed up the precarious outhang with only the moon and stars to light my way. With a heave and a grunt I pushed myself to the top. I had been here before. The top of the hill was flat and covered in long soft grass. It was the spot I went to to escape. When my parents argued, after Isabel’s incident, and now with this mess. I closed my eyes and focused on the sound of the sea. The soft lull calmed me, the song of sea howled beneath me and the chilly night wind filled my lungs. I fell back onto the grass and looked up at the stars. In my daze it took me a second to notice the person who now layed next to me, gazing hopefully at the stars.

“Do you ever wonder what it is like to be Pluto, looked down upon, shamed, and reduced to nothing. Despite that, I still wish I was a planet worriless and floating around with no things to worry about. I wonder why emotions are so strong and at the same time confusing to understand—Perhaps, the force that moves the planets is the same force that moves my heart.” Mikasa whispered.


	9. Pluto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Annie almost dies, and realizes her feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahh i love this chapter so much!! it has to by my favorite so far! all the tension is building up,, the next chapters will definitely be crazy. if you like ymir and historia stick around <3

“Perhaps, the force that moves the planets is the same force that moves my heart.” Mikasa whispered.

She was laying right next to me, sprawled out on the grass. Her lips were parted in the remains of a hopeful smile. Her ebony hair framed her face and her dark eyes sparkled in awe. Maybe it was the light of the stars and the adrenaline of the day but my heart threatened to beat out of my chest and my hands become clammy with anxiety. 

Then the reality set in. I was stargazing on the beach with Mikasa. When she stopped talking I jumped back in surprise. Why was she here? What was she doing? But I wasn’t thinking about my surroundings when I stumbled. My back legs fell over the side of the cliff, my arms barely supported my body weight. My gasp was replaced with a scream as I held on by my fingertips. The hill wasn’t deadly by any means, but it was covered in sharp rocks and in the night I couldn’t judge how far I was up. At least I would break an arm or a leg. My arms ached and the rock was slick with the spray of the sea. I heard the crash of waves beneath me. The tide must have risen and the moment my fingers failed me I would plunge into the dark and deadly abyss.

I was already contemplating my death when Mikasa reached her arm out to me. Her usually emotionless eyes were shot with worry and fear. I could make out her red scarf. Even at the beach she kept it on. 

“Annie please! You have to trust me! I won’t let you fall” She screamed

There was nothing but flat urgency in her words but to me they held the bitter truth. I trusted many people in my life. I trusted my mom and dad to stay with me forever. I reached out to grab Isabel’s hand but she let me drop into the sea. How would Mikasa be any different? Everyone I cared for left me. My mind started to fog, my life flashed before my eyes. 

My 7th birthday, Dad had spent his extra allowance to buy me a pretty pink cake and a new bike. 

It was 4th grade, Isabel had asked me to work on a science project together. We made matching planet T-shirts. She was the sun and I was her star. 

The beginning of 8th grade, I sat alone in the corner of the cafeteria. While I was picking at my food, the new girl came and sat next to me. Hitch told me corny jokes the whole period. From the point on I never sat alone.

I’m not sure what went through me. It would’ve been easier to fall swiftly into the deep, but some repressed feeling of hope pushed me to grab Mikasa’s hand.

Her eyes softened in relief but that look was quickly replaced with dread and surprise. Even though I was small and frail, Mikasa struggled to support me with one arm. Her eyes glossed with resolve and under her stoic expression I sensed struggle. She put all of her remaining strength into one last push. With a grunt she threw me up onto the top of the hill. 

“I won’t ever let you fall,” she whispered.

My senses returned to me. 

“Mikasa! what are you doing here! you nearly killed me! or well, you saved my life-“

“I was watching the stars” she replied in a monotone voice. I knew I wouldn’t get a further answer out of her. She flipped back down on the ground and pointed at a star. 

“That’s pluto, it’s one of the smallest planets and it is very far out. But it’s my favorite star. It was reduced to a dwarf planet but yet it bounced back. I like to think it shines in defiance. It kind of reminds me of you”

“You know what happens.. with the basketball captain” my voice cracked

“News travels fast at Trost. Eren told me one time.”

“But you still stayed by me?”

“What did I say? I won’t ever let you fall- I know it’s cheesy and we barely know each other but I admire you. You never let that get to you.”

I was silent for a few seconds. The sea crashed against the rocky hill, and in the distance I heard a bird call.

“So you don’t care? About the whole thing” I said quickly 

“You don’t have to be afraid to say it, it’s not a bad thing if you like girls.”

“But I don’t want to say it. If I say it I'll have to accept it in my heart. And if I accept it i’ll have to deal with all of this again.” I said shakely. My usually stable personality was faltering, I felt tears begin to form in my eyes and my head spun. It’s like I had to say something but I couldn't get it out.

“So you do like girls then?” Mikasa mumbled softly. 

“I’m sorry, I don’t want to force you to talk about something you aren’t sure about” 

I felt a blush rising in my cheeks. I was so close to Mikasa- she had just saved for life for fucks sake! If i met her eyes I would be lost in them. My brain was running on overdrive. Her face was just inches from mine, I could feel the heat radiating off of her in the night. Her lips were so soft and all of my senses screamed to kiss her. She started to lean in more. 

But I couldn’t. Mikasa would come and go. She was probably set up by Eren to make me look bad. Just because she didn’t hate me didn’t me she liked me either, or girls in general. As much as I wanted to meet her lips, I couldn’t, I was locked in my own past- and even if this girl was the key, she was too far away.

We both sat back awkwardly, and I swear I saw a flash of regret and sadness in Mikasa’s face. We didn’t talk and sat in a comfortable silence. It wasn’t said, but we knew we enjoyed each other’s company- even if we only sat looking at the stars. As the night started to fade, we decided it would be good to leave. Mikasa said goodbye and there I was biking back again. 

Shadows were cast all around me, If my life had been different I would’ve hid away from the shadows that seemed to manifest into shapes and monsters when I looked away. But I biked on. 

I ignored the hushed whispers in an alley I passed. I ignored the gruff bark of a dog on a porch I passed. I ignored the caw of crows above me and the pounce of a cat catching the little brown field mouse in the darkness. 

When I skidded to a halt at my apartment and unlocked the front door I was once again met with emptiness. After locking the door I lumbered towards my room. I fell into my bed, getting enveloped by my comforter. My eyes fluttered closed, but even in my tired state I couldn’t fall asleep. I could’ve been dead right now. I could’ve kissed her. I wondered what tomorrow would bring. When I saw her at school again would it be different? I remembered about tryouts? Would I make the team for her? I slowly slipped into sleep.


	10. Charge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Annie takes a stand

“Annie, wake up please i’m trying to teach you math” Levi grumbled

I looked up and fluttered my eyes open. The teacher was pointing at some useless equation on the board. I had gotten absolutely no sleep last night. It wasn’t out of the ordinary for me, but getting only 3 or so hours of sleep left me with the worst sleep hangover. The dark bags under my eyes were noticeable against my pale skin and I struggled to keep my eyes open. When I walked into geometry Hitch had told me I looked straight out of a slasher zombie movie. Every blink of my eyes tempted me to shut them and slip into a peaceful sleep. Hitch had to pinch me to wake me and and get me to respond to the teacher.

“sorry” I mumbled sleepily

Levi grunted and pivoted to face the board. He began to ramble on about the faces of a triangle. Eventually the class ended and I found myself flowing into the stream of students crowding teh hallway. I didn’t think about it much during Levi’s class but I had tryouts afterschool. I had packed a pair of shorts and some worn-out running shoes, but nothing expensive of suitable to play on the renound Trost High Titans basketball team. I pushed my way into the hall and started to walk to PE. I was about to reach the gymnasium when I heard someone stumble and hit the ground. I walked on, assuming someone had just tripped or been pushed over. I had no reason to involve myself with any more drama. But when the people ahead of me in the hallway stopped walking and backed up I started to get curious. To only increase my curiosity I heard a few mocking voices making fun of whoever had fallen. 

I dodged the stopped people in front of me, but I found myself listening in on what they said to each other.

“did you hear about her”

“yeah I saw them making out”

“really? that’s so hot dude! i assumed it was just a rumour”

“no it’s not! Historia is totally a lesbian”

I stopped in my tracks, my boots screeching on the floor of the hallway. Historia. Maybe I heard them wrong! This could not be happening. I pushed myself through the growing throng of people crowding the hallway. The mocking voices had begun to rise and I could heard the sound of a disgusting chant grow louder as I approached the crowd. When I dived through the last people circling the fallen kid I was met with a gut wrenching sight.

To no avail Historia was on the floor. A growing bruise spread across her cheek, obscuring her sweet features. Her hair was messy and knotted and I could see tear stains under her eyes. Her normally bold and bright blue eyes were dull. I was witnessing her fall  
from grace. When I saw her I expierienced déjà vu, immediately flashbacks crowded my mind. I saw myself in her, on the cold hard floor surrounded by hostile eyes. It was like a pack of wolves circling a baby deer, only approaching when it’s leg is broken.

When this happened to me I was already the underdog, my few friends and I stayed out of the wake, we kept our distance from the strormy sea. But Historia was the queen bee. Everyone knew Historia- and everyone loved Historia. I was surprised how malicious the surrounding people seemed, Historia had done nothing to any of these people. 

A football player who had thrown a textbook at her was approaching her. His eyes were narrow and his face contorted into a fanged snarl. He spat at her, and eventually his friends began to jeer at her as well. Even when it had happened to me, it was nowhere near this bad. I met the eyes of Reiner, he was hidden in the back of the crowd. When he say me he nodded at me.I felt my body burn. Reiner was standing frozen, not willing to risk anything for Historia. He let her suffer-  
He prioritized his own secrecy over saving her.I knew I had to do something.

Without thinking I jumped into the fray. My body seemed to move ahead of my mind and so couldn’t stop myself. I ran up to Historia. When she saw me her eyes sparkled in admiration, but that flame of hope wassoon doused, as her eyes clouded from  
the unrelenting onslaught of the crowd circling her.  
The football dude from before walked up to us. I recognized him as Porco, Ymir’s greatest enemy. He was known for his amazing linebacker skills and along with being a great friend to Reiner, he threw the best parties. His jaw stuck out and his eyebrows were furrowed.

“Look at them all, fucking dykes! they all stick together”

The anger in my heart had been kindling since I heard Historia fall, or assumably been pushed on the ground. No teachers had appeared and I began to hope they wouldn’t for a long time so I could finish what Porco had started. I stomped my foot on the ground. Despite my small stature my stone cold gaze was enough to stop Porco from puffing his chest out and step even closer to me. 

“Looks like this little bitch is mad- why don’t you do us a favor and off yourself” he barked

His grey eyes sparkled with anticipation, Porco would do anything for a fight or a reaction. He lip curled up when I didn’t respond to his taunt. 

“Cat got your tongue? Go suck a dick” he cackled.

The nervousness in my chest began to fade, replaced by a growing rage. This rage had always been inside of me. This fight wasn’t about Historia. 

I looked at Porco and narrowed my eyes. My lip quivered as if trying to stop me from lashing out. I had always been good at hiding my emotions but this was too much.

Isabel  
My dad  
Historia  
Mikasa 

“Well thanks for the offer but I don’t fuck with boys, especially not idiots like you who barely have 2 inches” I gritted my teeth

It was a low blow, and definitely one of the more milder insults I could have said, but the sound of whoops and laughter from behind Porco had definitely garnered him some attention- though not in the way he had hoped for. Porco glared at me, despite trying to stay calm and collected his face was twisted in fury. He opened his mouth to respond to me but I wasn’t done yet.

“And don’t mess with me or Historia, we are girls for fucks sake, and we still get more girls than you!”

This was the last straw for the already mad Porco, he charged at me ready to punch me across the face. He had dropped his morals about hitting girls a while ago. As he charged blindly he didn’t consider a few factors. Porco had no way of knowing I had been trained to defend myself my whole life, and he must’ve ignored the rules of charging in football. Porco put all of his body weight forward in a desperate lunge, he was unbalanced but powerful- like a bull charging.

He may have been stronger, but I was faster (and smarter). As he jumped at me I grabbed one of his front arms and ducked under his chest. Using his body weight against him I slammed him onto the floor. The tension of the crowd broke- erupting into cheers and anxious whispers, however this time they weren’t against me. I’m not sure how he would recover from this humiliation. Porco sat up rubbing his face. A nasty bruise had formed across his forehead- almost like a memento to Historia. 

He stood up and stumbled back into the dissolving crowd. He stormed off and as everyone who had been watching started to go their ways. I scanned the crowd and realized I really didn’t recognize anyone. All of these people must’ve been in a different grade than me. Except for one. Just out of the corner of my eye I spotted a girl with ebony hair. Her red scarf was draped across her neck and in those dark, emotionless eyes, shone a hint of admiration. Mikasa curled her lip at Porco as he left and looked at me. Before I could say anything to her she was lost in the crowd- and I was back on my way to the gym.


	11. i mustn’t run away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> including an unexpected encounter, mixed emotions, and more hurdles to jump

“It's got to be pretty lonely where Curiosity is, in this vast crater with absolutely nothing except the sound of the wind and dust blowing around,”

It was a petrifying gaze, one that could melt ice and my heart simultaneously. The way Mikasa stared at me was burned into my mind, even as I walked to PE. I was about to reach the gym when I heard someone call for me from the locker rooms. I nervously stepped inside and scanned the room. I saw a tan freckled hand beacon me around a corner. 

“Annie Psst! Over here!” Ymir whispered impatiently,

I cautiously walked over to her, the locker room was reserved for athletes and if anyone walked in and saw me I would be in big trouble. 

“Come on!” Ymir grumbled,

Though the tall girl was terrifying I began to sense a different feeling in her. I had no clue why she had called me in here (and probably made me later for PE), but as I cautiously approached her I could tell she wasn’t as mad as she tried to look. Her facade of always being stoic and fiesty was slipping. I rounded the corner and walked up to her. 

As soon as I was in the distance she grabbed my forearm. Ymir looked away from me and down at the floor. 

“I just wanted to say… t-thank you” she whispered and kicked a pebble on the ground.

“Huh?” I responded quickly

“I heard about what happened to her” She growled “I wish I could have been there for her- though she is a lot stronger than anyone seems to think- but the next time someone lays a hand or even looks in the same direction as my Historia they have something else coming. I just really respect you for standing up for her, I know that must’ve sucked especially with what happened to you”

I groaned, people are still treating me like a little girl because of what happened back then? Of course I appreciated the thanks from Ymir- it was probably the most she’s said to anyone in awhile.

“I recognize that look on your face, i’m not pitying you- in fact I look up to that. You have gotten back on your feet better than I ever did after my mom threw me in the street for being a raging homo” she chuckled lightheartedly but I could tell she was wincing from the memory. “I also heard about gym the other day. I expect to see you at tryouts afterschool, but I've said too much already haven’t I?” 

I felt my mouth gape open in surprise, but before I could respond Ymir patted me on the shoulder and walked out of the locker room. She flashed me a smile from over her shoulder and shot some finger-guns at me. 

After Ymir left I tentatively sneaked out of the room, scanning the hallways and noticing the lack of people I realized I was late to class. A creeped dread shot through me, I despised having everyone’s eyes on me as I stepped into the gym. But as I opened the large doors that’s exactly what happened.

Coach Pixis stopped talking as he heard the old door squeak open. Kids peeked around the corners to get a glimpse of what was happening. My eyes automatically went to Mikasa but instead of meeting them she was looking down at her phone with the slightest smile on her lips. 

After being chewed out by Pixis and reminded that I should “know better” I took a seat on the bleachers next to Marlow, I wasn’t quite ready to face Mikasa, and the memories from last night made that sentiment even more severe. I realized that I felt alone, even in this class of kids. It felt like nobody really cared, and Mikasa not even looking at me made my heart sink. I realized I was looking too much into this, but in my brain I had already been making situations and dancing around the topic of us being together. I had come to the conclusion that yeah- it might be nice to kiss her. And that idea was so close yet so far. All I thought of was last night on the beach, our lips only centimetres from touching and her words, that I now realized didn’t even necessarily have to do with me.

PE passed, and so did biology afterwards. But almost like Mikasa had said before, I felt like Pluto. My heart ached but I refused to show it and as the final bell rang to dismiss us from school I noticed I had a bigger problem to deal with. 

Tryouts.

I sighed as I walked back into the all-too-familiar locker room. Pasty tan walls with stripes or forest green stretched around me. If you looked hard enough you could see messages and hearts etched in the stone walls. This is when I began to doubt myself. I thought of every little thing that could go wrong and how embarrassing it would be. I shook the thoughts out of my head when Ymir gave me a nod from the other side of the room. I sat down on a bench and got ready. My heart was beating but I couldn’t give up.

I couldn’t run away.

I slipped my shoes on and looked at the floor, and even though I couldn’t see them I could hear snarky whispers and surprised murmurs from the various girls around me as they walked in and out of the locker room.

I shook it off and stepped into the gym where tryouts were being held. The last few girls stepped out behind me. Coach Rico was standing at halfcourt, a whistle dangling from her mouth and her short hair tied into a rough ponytail. As she saw the last of us emerge from the locker room. She scanned the crowd and furrowed her brow. 

“All of you on the line right now!” she called, blowing her whistle sharply

All of the girls disorientedly stumbled to the end of the court and stoop lopsided on the line. I could hear two girls whispering nervously under their breath. Coach Rico must have heard them too.

“You two at the end! 2 down and backs!” she spat

The girls looked up at her with a surprised expression. Even though Rico was short she was feisty, and it was a deadly mistake not to listen to her orders. These girls were playing with fire. 

“Did I stutter?” Rico said cooley.

I felt a chill run down my spine and looked to see the rest of the girls on the line in a similar situation. The two girls who had been whispering looked like they were about to cry, but the clumsily took off and ran the down and backs as she had requested. When the girls made it back Rico walked closer to all of us and   
spoke.

“Let these girls be an example to all of you, when I tell you to do something you do it. And you do it well. If you aren’t tired you aren’t working hard enough! Oh and one last thing, never talk while i’m talking”

I felt everyone in the line shift and I stood up straighter. I had heard this coach was tough but I definitely wasn’t going to have it easy.

“Well welcome to everyone here! and nice to meet you if you aren’t one of our returning players! As you probably realized just now, this isn’t going to be easy. I will drive each and every one of you to your breaking point. The Titans have always been one of the best basketball teams in the conference and I only want the best of the best on my team. If you think you have what it takes, grab a basketball from the locker room.” she spoke

The line dissolved as the girls went to retrieve a ball, I caught a glimpse of Mikasa in the crowd. Even from a distance I could sense the determination in her eyes. She wanted this so badly. 

I mustn’t run away


End file.
